Before the end
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "We are the Borg. Stand down your shields and surrender your vessels. We shall add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

 **Before the end**

 **The USS Premonition is a new advanced starship under the command of Captain Thaddeus Demming who's a one quarter Betazoid man who was born in Italy on Earth.**

Right now, the Premonition is on the way to the Jolaris Prime on the edge of the Alpha Quadrant to drop off Admiral Janeway there before going back in time to stop the Borg who's assimilated most of the major Alpha Quadrant planets, including Vulcan, Bajor, Earth and Qo'noS.

As soon as Admiral Janeway is safe in the Federation colony on Jolaris, Captain Demming orders the ship to be going back to the year 2376, September 5, only a couple hours before the start of the Borg invasion.

"Ensign Michaels, set a course towards the past. Temporal heading 2376 - 9.5 Alpha Novus." says Captain Demming.

"Aye, sir. Temporal drive is online." says Ensign Jonathan Michaels.

"Okay. Let's go." says Captain Demming.

"Sir...two vessels just appeared. They're Borg." says Lt Commander Emily White.

"On screen." says Captain Demming.

2 tactical spheres appear on the main screen.

"Red alert. Shields to full, stand by all weapons." says Captain Demming.

"Incoming message on channel 214, captain." says Lt Commander Tommy Benson.

"On speakers." says Captain Demming.

"We are the Borg. Stand down your shields and surrender your vessels. We shall add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." says the voices of the Borg over the com-system.

"Commander White, target both vessels. Fire quantum torpedoes, full spread, all forward tubes." says Captain Demming.

"Aye, sir. Torpedoes away!" says Lt Commander White.

"Torpedoes have no effect, captain." says Lt Commander Benson.

"You will be assimilated." says the voices of the Borg over the com-system.

"Sir, the time travel system is fully charged." says Ensign Michaels.

"Open the time rift." says Captain Demming.

"Aye, sir." says Ensign Michaels.

A rift in space and time starts to appear in front of the USS Premonition.

"Take us through." says Captain Demming.

"Aye, sir." says Ensign Michaels.

The USS Premonition enters the rift.

In the year 2376, the USS Enterprise-E under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, is cruising across the Minkaerion star system when suddenly a huge rift in time appears.

"Sir, it appears to be a rift in time." says a female bridge officer. "The rift has an isotopic neo-magnetic signture, it's being artificially generated."

"On screen." says Picard.

The USS Premonition flying out from the rift followed by the 2 Borg spheres, appear on the Enterprise's main screen.

"That ship...I've seen it before." says Picard when he sees the USS Premonition.

"Incoming message from the Federation vessel, captain." says a male bridge officer.

"On screen." says Picard.

A blonde human Starfleet cpatain appear on the screen and says "The legendary Captain Picard, it's an honor to finally meet you, sir. I'm Captain Demming of the starship Premonition."

"Captain, neither you nor your ship are listed in the Starfleet database." says Picard.

"That's because I'm from the future." says Captain Demming.

"If so, you are violating the Temporal Prime Directive, captain." says Picard.

"I've been sent here by Starfleet...or what's left of it. About 2 hours from now, the Borg will attack Deep Space 8 in the Evantium sector. It was the first step that would lead to the Borg's conquest of the Federation. Within my timeline, Starfleet barely exist. Earth, Bajor, Vulcan and Qo'noS. They're all assimilated planets." says Captain Demming. "You can stop that future from ever happening."

Half an hour later.

 _ **Captain's log supplemental. We've been trying to contact Deep Space 8 since we received Captain Demming's warning about the Borg. No answer. Along with the USS Remmington and the USS Saint Martin, the Enterprise is on the way to the Evantium sector to stop the invasion of the Alpha Quadrant.**_

"DS8 is within visual range, sir." says a female bridge officer.

"On screen." says Picard.

The heavy damaged starbase appear on the screen along with a Defiant class starship and 4 runabouts and a bunch of shuttles, all of them showing clear signs from having been attacked.

"Number One, prepare away teams. Let's use the damaged vessels to our advantage. Begin repairs. Secure the starbase." says Picard.

"Yes, captain." says Commander Will Riker.

 _ **Captain's log supplemental. Seems like we were too late, but I don't plan to give up yet. We can still stop the Borg.**_

"Miss Davidsen, inform Starfleet of our situation. Tell them that we might need some help out here." says Picard.

"Aye, sir."

 _ **Captain's log supplemental. Primary systems on those previously disabled vessels are now back online and we are ready to face the Borg. I hope that Starfleet is sending reinforcements.**_

"Sir, I detect Federation warp-signatures headin' our way." says a male bridge officer.

"I don't think Starfleet's reinforcements could be here already...ahhh!" says Picard feeling a sudden pain in his head.

"What's wrong?" says Commander Deanna Troi.

"I can hear them. The Borg." says Picard.

"Those vessels must be assimilated Starfleet ships." says Commander Troi.

Six assimilated Akira class ships appear on the main screen. All of them, based on their change in looks, are clearly assimilated.

"Red alert. Shields to maximum. Stand by weapons." says Picard.

"We are the Borg. Stand down your shields and surrender your vessels. We shall add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile." says the voices of the Borg over the com-system.

"Phasers, all forward emitters...fire!" says Picard.

"Aye, sir. Fire phasers. Clean hit. The lead enemy ship's shields are down to 77 %." says a female bridge officer.

"What's the exact status of the second Borg ship?" says Picard.

"It is flying at a speed of 2.1 impulse. The phasers-emitters are online, torpedoes are inactive. Shields are operational at a frequency of 552.7 gigahertz per second, sir." says the female bridge officer.

"Picard to all Starfleet ships. Set your weapons to target this section of enemy ship 2. Stand by to fire at my command." says Picard as he tap in the exact section to fire at into his com-panel.

"Sir, the section you specify doesn't appear to be a target unlike any other." says Lt Commander Data.

"Trust me, Data." says Picard.

"Captain, the Borg are about to change course."

"Fire!" says Picard.

All of the Starfleet vessels, including runabouts and shuttles, fire their weapons at the section that Picard did specify and it works. The enemy ship is destroyed.

"Now, target the lead ship. Fire!" says Picard.

10 minutes later, the 6 enemy ships are all destroyed.

"Picard to Riker, are you okay?" says Picard as he tap his combadge.

"Riker here. Everything's good, sir."

20 minutes later, Picard is his office, talking to Admiral Jefferson over visual com-link.

"Jean-Luc, I'm glad that you managed to fight off the second Borg attack on the starbase." says Admiral Jefferson.

"It seems like we've saved the Alpha Quadrant from the dark future that Captain Demming have seen." says Picard.

"At least for now. The Borg are unlikely to give up this easy. I think they will unfortunately be back some day." says Admiral Jefferson.

 **The End.**


End file.
